


or at least i thought

by ohimonfire



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohimonfire/pseuds/ohimonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's just leo, y'know? he needs something tangible.-— character sketch; leo/calypso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	or at least i thought

Leo was tired, tired of roaming the seas and the skies on a damned quest, and being ignored, tired of this war which had no end. He was frightened, too; frightened because these were kids who had never known the taste defeat, and he wasn't sure he could keep up with that— he's just Leo, y'know. He needs something tangible. _  
_

The promise he made, to come back  _even if it killed him_  was neither a whim nor a passing fancy or even a piece of childishness. It simply was the mute cry of a boy who can't stand it any longer, of a boy who's not quite sure where he fits into this whole picture. It wasn't about a beautiful goddess, wasn't about him. It was simply a plea to be seen, heard.

Rushing through the sea-spray, he feels a bit lighter. In sight of Festus, he tells himself he isn't mad at Jason, because, anyway, he was never really mad at him.

But then he's back on board, and they're only looking at him with vague interest, passing curiosity. No concern— nothing changed. Nothing fucking changed. In his anger he only vaguely remembers a beautiful island and a beautiful goddess and a promise whispered into the foam, a promise no one ever heard.

The pain came after, well after.


End file.
